The Air I Breathe
by Age of Edward 2017
Summary: After being sent to the city to pick up the new schoolmarm, Edward Cullen's life is forever changed when he brings home an imposter.


**Standard disclaimer:** _The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

 **Lexington, Nebraska**

 **August 1882**

Edward reached the station fifteen minutes before the train was scheduled to arrive.

His trip into the city had taken longer than he had expected.

A fallen tree on the road had made his normal course impassable, causing him to take a much longer route. So instead of the customary two hours, the journey had taken almost three.

 _At least I'm not late,_ he mused as he checked his pocket watch for the time. Edward knew his ma would tan his hide if he had missed the new schoolmarm's arrival.

Their town's teachers always boarded with his family since their home was closest to the school. Edward's mother, Esme Cullen, had been a schoolmarm herself before she had married his father. Because of this, education and teachers held a special place in his mother's heart.

When the whistle blew signaling the train's approach, Edward hopped down from his wagon and wrapped the reins around a nearby post.

After making his way onto the platform, he stood patiently and watched as the passengers descended from the train.

According to his ma, the new schoolmarm was Miss Chrishelle Cope, a thirty-five-year-old spinster from Ohio.

Edward discreetly scrutinized each lady who passed him in an attempt to determine which one was the elusive teacher.

 _Nope. Too old._

 _Nope. Too young._

 _Nope. Married._

After the final passenger had disembarked, he eyed the crowd again, thinking he must have missed her. But once more, he saw no one who fit her description.

Running a hand through his hair, Edward ambled toward the ticket agent.

"Excuse me, mister?"

"Yup, how can I help you?" the gentleman answered as he slid open the window that separated them and stood from his seat.

"I'm supposed to pick up a Miss Chrishelle Cope," Edward began, pulling out the paper, which had her name scripted across it in his mother's elegant handwriting. "Did she happen to check in with you?"

"Let me see," he said as he opened the ledger that laid before him. "Can you spell that last name for me?"

"C-O-P-E," Edward replied, silently wondering how many other ways you could spell it.

"I'm sorry, but no one has stopped by with that name. Are you sure she was set to arrive today?" he asked.

"Yes, she recently accepted the position as the new schoolmarm for Sumner, Nebraska," Edward explained, before continuing, "she was scheduled to arrive today, August 5th from Cleveland."

"Well maybe she had a change in plans or just changed her mind," he suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry, I couldn't be more help."

"Thanks," Edward responded, a frown settled between his eyes.

 _I guess it wouldn't be the first time someone got cold feet about coming out West,_ he thought to himself.

 _Especially a woman who was traveling on her own._

His ma was sure going to be disappointed. It looked as though they were going to start the year without a teacher.

Putting on his hat, Edward started for the stairs, dreading his long trek home.

* * *

As he walked to his rig, Edward came to an abrupt stop when he heard a shrill voice shout, "Sir! Sir! Wait!"

Startled by the commotion, he turned toward the sound and discovered a young girl heading briskly his way.

Bewildered as to what she could want, he took off his hat and waited. When she eventually reached him, he asked, "Can I help you, miss?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for shouting," she answered, stopping momentarily to catch her breath, "but I was told you were looking for Miss Cope."

"Why, yes, I am. Do you have news about her whereabouts?" he asked relieved to get an answer about the missing schoolmarm's location.

"She-she's right here," she stuttered, not quite meeting his eyes. "I mean, I'm Miss Cope."

* * *

Edward regarded the girl who stood before him. She definitely wasn't anywhere near thirty-five years old. He wondered if his ma could have gotten the schoolmarm's age mixed up somehow, but then again, this girl seemed so young. Way too young to be a teacher.

In fact, if he had to guess, he would say she was the same age as his sister, Rose.

She was a cute little thing with her dark brown braids and sun-kissed cheeks, but the girl couldn't be a day over fourteen.

"You're Miss Chrishelle Cope?" he asked skeptically, his voice faint with disbelief.

"Yes, a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she responded, offering her hand to him.

Edward shook it and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." Still not certain that this was really the new school teacher, he continued with his interrogation, a suspicious line formed at the corner of his mouth. "How long have you been a schoolmarm, Miss Cope?"

"Oh, please call me Bel ..., I mean, Shelly," she quickly corrected herself, before continuing, "This is my first placement. I just obtained my teaching certificate."

"Do you mind if I ask how old you are, Miss Shelly?" Edward inquired, adding, "you seem rather young to be a school teacher."

The girl stood wide-eyed at the question before finally responding.

"As a matter-of-fact, I do mind! Haven't you ever heard that it's rude to ask a woman her age?"

Irritation crossed his face at her inane response. "Well, you aren't exactly a woman. You appear to be more of a little girl to me."

"I assure you that I am plenty old enough to teach," she retorted with a fierce expression. "Now, I'm quite fatigued from my journey. Shall we go? I'm anxious to get to my lodging."

Edward was in a quandary.

It was clear she wasn't from Nebraska. Her clothing appeared to be custom made by a dressmaker, and he could tell from their conversation she was formally educated. She was articulate and well-spoken. But his gut told him that the girl before him wasn't Miss Chrishelle Cope.

Deciding the best course of action was to take her home and let his ma figure it out, he turned toward her and asked, "Where's your bag?"

"It-It's gone," she replied, biting her bottom lip.

"Gone?" he said, scratching his head. "Where did it go?"

"Stolen. Somebody swiped it on the train," she explained after a moment's hesitation.

Scrutinizing her face, he felt as if she was being deceitful, but once again, he was determined that his ma could get to the bottom of it.

After all, this girl wasn't his problem. He only needed to get her to Sumner.

* * *

Bella Swan released a shaky exhale of relief as she watched Edward Cullen loosen the reins from the hitching post. She had pulled it off; he was going to take her with him.

As guilt crept over her, she tried to convince herself what she was doing was actually something good. They obviously needed a teacher, and she really needed a home. And even though she didn't have a teaching certificate, she had planned to attend normal school later that fall.

Edward offered her his hand and helped her into the wagon. After she sat down in her seat and they began their journey, she observed his profile.

Bright-green eyes, square jaw, and a head full of hair the shade of a tarnished penny. He was exactly the type of boy she and her best friend, Jessica would have spent afternoons giggling over as they helped one of their mothers in the kitchen.

Her eyes welled and her throat ached at the thought of Jessica. She missed her best friend something fierce.

Not wanting him to see her tears, she turned her head and dabbed her eyes with her slender fingers. After she had her emotions under control, she focused on the landscape surrounding her. So different from New York. Grass as far as her eyes could see, but very few trees and shrubs.

"Where are all the trees?" she asked, fascinated by the wide-stretching plains.

"The dry climate and wildfires can make it challenging for them to prosper," he explained, surprised by her question. He hadn't expected a city girl to be interested in horticulture.

"But there's so much grass, doesn't it need water to grow as well?"

"Wild grasses thrive on less water and can survive wildfires better than trees. Their roots are very deep, reaching water very far down under the ground's surface so they can live for a very long time," he clarified.

"You seem to know quite a bit about plants."

"You have to know all about 'em when you're a farmer."

"You're a farmer?" she blurted, taken back by his declaration. She had never met a farmer before, and he was so young. "How old are you? You don't seem old enough to be a farmer."

Edward chuckled at her query and couldn't resist retorting, "Don't you know that it's impolite to ask a gentleman his age?"

Bella's cheeks turned red. "Sorry, but you do seem very young to own land."

"Well, you apparently don't know about the Homestead Act of 1862," he said.

Scrunching up her nose, she asked, "What's that?"

"It was an act that allowed people to stake a claim of up to one hundred and sixty acres of government land, free of charge. My parents received their acreage in 1868, eight years before the act was repealed," he explained. "On my eighteenth birthday, they gifted me one hundred of their acres, which I've been farming ever since."

"What do you grow?" she asked, leaning toward him in interest.

"Soybeans and corn. I've had two profitable crops so far, one more and I'll have enough to build a little log cabin of my own."

What he didn't share was once he started building his home, Edward planned to ask Miss Alice Brandon to marry him. She was the prettiest girl in all of Sumner. He had been calling on her for the past few months and had been infatuated with her ever since her family had relocated from the East Coast two years prior. Her family owned and operated the town's general store.

Alice had already turned down three other offers of marriage because she felt the suitors couldn't provide a lifestyle she was accustomed to. Edward, however, hadn't been discouraged. He was confident once she saw how successful his farm was becoming, and learned he had the money to build a home of his own, she would be easily persuaded to accept him.

"Do your parents own a farm as well?"

 _She sure is an inquisitive little thing_ , Edward thought before answering her. "No, my pa is our town doctor."

"So how did you learn about farming?"

"My best friend's family owns the land next to ours. I spent as much time as I could on their farm learning the ropes."

In an attempt to discover the truth about who she really was, he looked at her and asked, "What about you? What made you want to become a teacher?"

Bella was taken aback by his query. No one had ever taken the time to ask her about her dreams of becoming a teacher. "Honestly, I can't remember a time when I didn't want to become a teacher. Instead of playing 'house' like other little girls, I used to spend my time teaching my doll arithmetic and penmanship," she said with a giggle. "Growing up, I always hoped to attend one of the normal schools in New York."

After sharing her childhood dreams with Edward, Bella felt a pang of sorrow from knowing they would never come to fruition.

"New York," Edward probed, cocking his head in curiosity, "aren't there any schools closer to your home in Ohio?"

Realizing her slip-up, Bella quickly said, "Oh yes, but I always dreamed of living in New York as well."

"Hmm. You don't say," Edward murmured wondering how someone who wanted to live in New York their entire life ended up coming to a small town like Sumner instead.

Their conversation ended, and for the next thirty minutes, they both became lost in their thoughts. While Bella imagined fields full of lush, green crops, Edward contemplated what he knew about the girl who sat next to him.

Breaking the silence, he said, "I'm surprised you haven't heard about the Homestead Act. You know, with you being a schoolmarm and all."

Flustered by his observation, Bella was at a loss for words. She could feel the weight of his stare as she tried to think of something to say.

As she opened her mouth to respond, a loud rumble of thunder cracked through the air.

Startled, Bella gasped. "What was that noise?"

"Sounds like we're about to get hit by a storm," Edward answered, leading the horses off the road.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked when they stopped and he got down from the wagon.

Instead of answering, he hurried to get the small crate of emergency supplies, which was always kept in the back of the wagon. Locating the needed materials, he began pounding an iron stake that had been designed and forged by the local blacksmith into the soil. With the lack of trees in Nebraska, his pa had felt it necessary to have something portable to hitch the horses to. Once it was stable, he secured the horses.

Returning to Bella, he lifted her out of the rig and set her upon her feet. Just as they crawled beneath the wagon, the storm began. Edward pulled out a large tarp, covering them both as best he could from the driving rain.

"I thought you said this was a dr-dry cl-climate," Bella stammered, her teeth chattering from being cold and wet.

"That doesn't mean it _never_ rains," he laughed at her naivety with a shake of his head. When he noticed her shivering, he became worried. Not wanting her to become ill, he opened his arms and gestured toward his chest, "Come here."

She leaned into him, and he rubbed her arms and back, trying to help get her warm. When her trembling finally ended, she relaxed against him.

It was then that Edward realized he might have been wrong about her age. He could feel every curve of her body, and it wasn't one of a little girl. Gazing down, he could see the subtle swell of her breasts strained against the wet material of her dress.

He felt himself harden.

Alarmed by his body's response, Edward dropped his arms and gently pushed her away.

Confused, Bella raised her chin and attempted to meet his eyes, but Edward wouldn't look at her. "Is something wrong?"

He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "No, you're warm now, that's all." Pulling down his hat, he scooted out from under the wagon, "I'm going to go check on the horses."

Not understanding the rapid change in his mood, Bella watched as Edward scurried out into the still pouring rain and inspected the horses and wagon.

When he returned several minutes later, he wore a scowl on his face.

"What's the matter?" Bella worried, "is something wrong with the horses?"

"No, they're fine," he replied, his voice lined with agitation. "It's the wheels. They're already almost four inches in mud, probably be more than that before this storm passes."

"What does that mean?"

After scrubbing his hand across his face, he said, "Means we're more than likely stuck here for the night."

* * *

It was already dusk, and the storm was still raging. Edward knew there was no way they were leaving the spot they were in until the next day. His pa would more than likely head out first thing in the morning looking for them. They were a little over an hour away from home.

He knew his parents were probably worried, but he also knew they trusted him to be capable enough to take care of himself and the schoolmarm.

When he felt his own stomach grumble, Edward realized that his companion was probably hungry as well.

Grabbing his knapsack, he pulled out some jerky and his canteen of water. After offering a portion to her, he silently ate his.

When they finished their meal, Bella laid down and fell asleep.

As she slept, Edward studied her. Most of her hair was now loose from the braids, and long dark tendrils fell in damp waves around her face. He remembered thinking she was cute upon first seeing her, but as he gazed at her smooth, ivory skin and delicate, rosebud-shaped mouth, he realized she was actually quite lovely.

 _But who was she?_

Edward was more certain than before that she wasn't Miss Chrishelle Cope. There were far too many holes in her story, but he did, however, notice a passion in her eyes when she had spoken about becoming a teacher. He was sure she had been speaking the truth then. Not knowing what to believe, the girl remained a mystery to him.

He just hoped he wasn't making a mistake by bringing her to his home.

She didn't appear to be threatening - but more like someone who was lost or in need of help. Comforted knowing his ma would know how to handle the situation better than anyone, Edward closed his eyes and dozed.

* * *

Edward awoke the next morning to a sharp jab in his left side.

"Edward!" a voice whispered.

He felt a jab again followed by the sound of his name being said once more.

Rubbing his eyes, he became aware of his surroundings. "Pa? Is that you?" he asked, his voice gruff from sleep.

"Yes, I've been out since daylight searching for you. Are you okay?"

"Hold on a second," Edward answered, crawling out from underneath the wagon. "I'm … I mean we're fine."

"And exactly who is that young lady?" his pa asked, gesturing to the still sleeping Bella.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Edward said, "Well, she claims to be Miss Chrishelle Cope."

"What do you mean by 'claims to be?'" his pa asked, a grimace crossing his face.

"She approached me at the station and said she was Miss Cope, but ma said the new schoolmarm is thirty-five years old and this girl obviously isn't."

"No, I reckon she's not. Maybe your ma got her age mixed up."

"That's what I thought at first as well, but there have been a few other inconsistencies in her story."

"Well, that's the least of our problems right now," his pa sighed.

Edward gave him a puzzled look, waiting for him to expound.

"Son, you just spent the night unchaperoned with that young lady," his father explained.

"But, Pa! She's just a little girl," Edward protested, trying to convince his father as much as himself. "She can't be any older than Rose."

"From my view, it looks like she's at least sixteen if not older. I know that you never intended to break down on the side of the road, but Edward, you've compromised this girl's reputation."

The sound of the two men talking woke Bella with a start. She listened to their conversation for a moment before letting them know she was awake.

After crawling out from below the wagon, Bella faced the man who she assumed was Edward's father. He had the same green eyes and build as his son.

Stretching out her hand, she introduced herself before looking over to Edward and saying, "I'm sorry, but I overheard part of your conversation. Please don't fret, I promise I won't tell a soul we were alone last night. You have my word."

"Miss Cope," Carlisle Cullen began, "I'm afraid it's not that simple. If anyone were to find out, your character would be questioned."

"But how will anyone ever know?" she responded. "Just your wife and the three of us are aware of the situation, and if we all keep quiet, it should be fine."

"Please, Pa," Edward implored, "you know my plans. I'm so close to having what I want."

His father knew his intention to ask for Alice's hand in marriage. Even though he didn't think she was the right girl for his son, he respected him enough to allow him to make his own decision.

"Against my own judgment, I'll agree to this as long as no one ever finds out," he finally acquiesced. "Now, we better start digging this wagon out of the mud before we all get stuck here for another night."

* * *

After Edward and Carlisle finally got the wagon free, the three of them made their way toward Sumner. Edward rode ahead on his pa's horse while Bella rode with Carlisle.

Earlier that morning, Bella had learned that she would be staying at their home. When she discovered she would live with Edward Cullen, a wave of apprehension swept through her. There was something about him that left her feeling unsettled. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she had enjoyed being comforted by him the previous evening. When he had held her in his arms, she had felt safe for the first time since her parents had passed away.

"We're here!" Carlisle announced as he turned the wagon down a winding lane.

When the modest home came into sight, Bella was instantly charmed. It sat in the bend of a small stream amidst a grove of young trees.

"It's absolutely delightful," Bella declared as she took in its quaint ambiance.

"Thank you. When we first built it about fourteen years ago, it only had three rooms, we've added four since then," Carlisle explained. "We use one of the rooms as my office."

"We don't have anything quite like this in New York City. All the houses there are surrounded by busy roads and businesses. I much prefer this," Bella exclaimed, mesmerized by the beautiful setting.

Carlisle noted her mention of New York but didn't comment. It seemed his son was correct in his presumption that this young lady wasn't being completely truthful. He decided that he would speak to his wife first and they could decide together how to handle the situation.

* * *

Later that evening, Bella was settling into the room, which she would share with Rose Cullen, Carlisle and Esme's fourteen-year-old daughter. Upon meeting her, Bella was stunned by Rose's outward appearance. She was a classic beauty with flaxen hair that reached past her hips and crystal blue eyes. It didn't take long for Bella to realize though that Rose's best feature was her sweet, generous personality. When Rose had discovered that Bella's valise had been stolen she had immediately offered up one of her best poplins to her. And because Rose was tall for her age, it had fit Bella almost perfectly.

As she sat on her bed brushing her hair, Bella heard a light knock on the door. "Come in."

It was Esme Cullen.

Bella had taken an instant liking to Esme. Her warm, open smile was the first thing she had noticed about her.

"Have you found everything you need?" Esme asked as she quietly closed the door and walked over to where Bella sat.

"Yes, Rose has been so kind. And I can't tell you how wonderful it felt to have a bath after that long train ride and being out in the rain all night."

"I can imagine. Do you mind?" Esme asked, gesturing to a spot on the bed next to her. When Bella shook her head, she sat and continued, "that's what I wanted to talk with you about, well one of the things."

Bella gulped. She had somehow continued with the lie about her identity when she had arrived at the Cullen's home, but guilt was eating away at her. The Cullen family had all been so nice and welcoming, and she knew it was wrong to deceive them.

Esme took the brush away and began completing the task for her, running the soft bristles through Bella's long wavy hair. It reminded Bella of moments spent with her own mama.

"Carlisle said the two of you had spoken about the implications of you and Edward being alone together all night?"

"Yes, ma'am," Bella replied.

"Now what did I tell you about that? You call me Esme or Ma," she chastened before continuing, "I am anxious that you don't understand what could happen if someone finds out. People can be so cruel. They won't care about the circumstances, which caused the two of you to become stranded or even the fact that nothing happened. They will just assume the worst and treat you accordingly."

"Would they treat Edward poorly as well?" Bella breathed in a solemn half-whisper.

"I'm sure a few would, but mostly the woman bears the brunt of the censure."

"Then I'm still okay with it. As long as Edward is unaffected, it doesn't matter what happens to me."

"Sweet mercy, child!" Esme scolded. "Why on God's green earth would you ever say such a thing?"

Overwhelmed by shame, Bella began sobbing. She threw herself into Esme's arms.

"Be-because I'm a t-terrible p-person," Bella hiccupped. "I've lied to your entire family. I'm not Chrishelle Cope."

Esme rubbed her hand in slow circles on the girl's back and murmured comforting words in her ear. It was evident she needed a good cry, so Esme just held her as she wept.

When Bella's tears finally subsided, Esme grasped her chin and looked directly into her eyes. "Sweetheart, before you tell me anything, I want you to know I'm a good judge of character. The moment I met you, I already knew you weren't Miss Cope, but I also knew you weren't a terrible person."

Bella's eyes widened at her admission.

Esme continued, "You see, I've been corresponding with Chrissy Cope for over four months now. And in that time, I've learned quite a bit about her. She has hair the color of a Georgia sunset and is three years younger than me." She paused to pull out a photo and show it to Bella. "In her last letter, she even sent me this. I meant to send it with Edward yesterday morning, but forgot at the last minute."

Bella stared at the black-and-white photograph. There was no way she could have passed for this lady. She didn't resemble her at all.

"I don't understand," Bella said as she wiped her nose with the back of her wrist. "If you obviously knew I wasn't Miss Cope, why didn't you say so as soon as I arrived?"

"Because I saw someone in need and like I said earlier, I could tell you were a good person," she answered. "Now, can you tell me who you really are and how you ended up coming home with my son?"

Bella stood and paced the room. "I'm not even sure where to start," she sighed, wringing her hands.

"The beginning is usually the best place," Esme responded.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Bella Swan. My parents died last month," Bella began, "it was so sudden. The doctor said it was diphtheria. Papa more than likely got it while he was away on business and brought it home to Mama."

Esme gasped, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Did you become ill as well?"

"No, not at all. No one is sure why, but my best friend, Jessica … she got it as well. Probably while she was visiting me before we knew Papa was sick. She passed two weeks after my parents," Bella quietly added before wiping her damp eyes. "Since I have no other living relatives, I became a ward of the state."

"How old are you, Bella?" Esme asked.

"I turn seventeen in September."

"You didn't have any friends who were willing to let you stay with them until you turned eighteen?" Esme questioned amazed by the girl's misfortune.

"I'm sure Jessica's family would have at one time, but you see, they blamed me for her death, so …"

"You know that's not true, right?"

"I do, but I still feel so guilty. I wish it had been me and not her."

"Oh Bella, you can't think that way. While Jessica's life was precious, yours is just as much so." Esme stated. "Now how in the world did you end up on a train to Nebraska?"

"The Children's Aid Society started sending orphans out West a few years ago to find homes. My group was headed out to Wyoming," Bella explained. She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing, "When we stopped in Lexington, I went to the washroom, and that's when I found out the truth."

Confused, Esme asked, "What truth?"

"I overheard two ladies talking, and they said most of the older children like me typically don't find homes. The boys were usually made to work in the fields for little wages. And the girls … the girls …" she stopped to take a deep breath to calm herself, "were either placed with widowed men who used them as forced labor to take care of their children, or they just ended up on the streets. They said some worked in the saloons or as prostitutes."

"My heavens!" Esme exclaimed, placing her hand upon her heart. She had never heard anything so horrific in her entire lifetime.

"My chaperone had told me earlier that day it was going to be very difficult to find me a home due to my age. She had even made me put my hair in braids so I would look younger, but I had no idea those horrible things might happen! I didn't know what to do, so I hid until the train left. You have to understand Miss Esme, I was so scared!"

"Of course you were! Land sakes, I can't imagine how terrified you were."

Bella went on to explain how she had overheard Edward speaking to the ticket agent and came up with the plan to impersonate Miss Cope.

"You see, I've always wanted to become a teacher, so I thought it was the perfect opportunity. Papa even promised I could go to normal school this fall if I chose not to marry Riley."

"Who's Riley?" Esme questioned her, "is he your intended?"

"Oh no! He's Papa's business partner. Papa always hoped we would develop a tendré for each other, but we've only ever viewed each other as siblings do."

Esme highly doubted this Riley fellow felt the same about Bella as she did him. Miss Bella Swan was a beautiful girl and as sweet as they came.

"If you're so close, why didn't Riley step up to help you when your parents passed?" Esme asked in curiosity.

"He's out of the country and isn't set to come back until later this month. He probably doesn't even know about their deaths."

Esme rose from her seat and crossed over to where Bella stood. She gathered her into her arms and gave her a hug before gently kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for sharing your story with me. You are welcome to stay with my family as long as you like. And together, we'll work on getting you that teacher certificate."

"Are you serious?" Bella shrieked in excitement. "Oh, what did I do to deserve such happiness?" She gushed hugging Esme with all her might.

"Sweetheart, with all you've been through these past few weeks, no one deserves a bit of happiness more than you."

* * *

Later that evening, after Bella and Rose had retired for the night, Esme shared Bella's story with her husband and son.

"That poor girl," Carlisle sighed as he picked up his cup of coffee and took a drink. "So much misfortune for one so young."

"When I think about what could have happened to her in Wyoming," Esme shuddered with an expression of forlorn. "I hope to goodness what those ladies said wasn't true, but a beautiful girl like Bella would have been a target for all sorts of fiends."

"I have to agree, darling," Carlisle murmured taking hold of his wife's hand. "Thank the Good Lord, she came across Edward, and he had the wisdom to bring her home to us."

Edward sat and listened to his parent's conversation, reflecting on the day's turn of events. He too had been shocked to learn the sad story of Bella Swan. Even though he hadn't believed she was Chrishelle Cope, he never imagined the young lady had been through such a tragic event.

Try as he might, he also couldn't stop thinking about what she had looked like when she had appeared for dinner earlier that evening.

The image of her fresh from her bath burned in his brain.

How could he have ever mistaken her for a fourteen-year-old?

She had definitely looked every bit of a woman tonight. Her dark mahogany hair fell in soft curls past her shoulders. And the dress she had borrowed from his sister, while perfect in length, molded tightly to her feminine curves.

"Edward?"

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't heard his father calling his name.

"Sorry, Pa. What?" Edward mumbled, pulling himself out of his daze.

"I said, it would probably be best if you bunk in the barn loft while Bella is staying with us," Carlisle repeated.

"Sure, Pa. I'm going to go ahead and grab my things and hit the hay," he chuckled before adding, "literally, I guess."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," his ma said as he left the room.

"Goodnight," he quietly answered.

* * *

The following Saturday afternoon, Bella accompanied the Cullens to Sumner for a community picnic. It was her first time leaving the homestead since her arrival, and she was looking forward to meeting some of the townsfolk.

"I sure hope Emmett is there," Rose gushed as they traveled along the dirt path that led toward the church grounds where the social was taking place.

"Who's Emmett?" Bella asked, never having heard the name mentioned in the four days since she had been living with them.

"Why, he's just the most handsome boy in the whole state of Nebraska!" Rose pronounced as she dramatically threw her hand across her heart.

"Rose! I didn't know you had a beau," Bella declared, amused by the girl's behavior.

"That's because she doesn't," Carlisle replied dryly from the front of the wagon.

"But, Pa—" Rose began to whine.

"But, Pa nothing," Carlisle interrupted. "I've told you time and time again you're far too young to be thinking about boys."

"You were sweet on Ma when she was just sixteen years old! That's not much older than I am!" She retorted.

"She was nearly seventeen when I met her, Rosalie Lillian Cullen. You also just turned fourteen last month. We can discuss this again in three years."

"Humph!" Rose pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew better than to say anything else on the matter. Her father had addressed her by her full name. He only did that when he meant business.

Sensitive to Rose's distress, Bella reached over and lightly squeezed her hand before offering her a sympathetic smile.

"She'll get over it." Bella felt a warm whisper in her ear causing her to shiver involuntarily. Edward was leaning closely, talking to her. "It's not like he knows she exists anyway," he guffawed louder than he meant.

"Look who's talking," Rose responded. "You're so busy pining over Alice Brandon to notice she's always making moon eyes at Jasper Whitlock!"

"I declare! Edward and Rose, that's enough of that. You both stop acting like children right this instant!" Esme scolded from her seat.

"Sorry, Ma," Edward grumbled, embarrassed from being berated by his mother.

"Sorry," Rose mimicked.

 _So Edward fancies a girl,_ Bella thought.

She wasn't sure why, but that information bothered her more than it should have.

* * *

When they arrived at the church, Bella quickly became the main attraction. Almost everyone stopped by their area on the lawn to welcome her. Edward couldn't help but notice most of the single men lingered in an attempt to garner her favor.

Eric Yorkie offered to fetch her a new lemonade each time she took a drink.

When she professed to have a sweet tooth, Tyler Crowley brought her five different slices of pie.

After the sun moved out from behind a cloud, James Hunter volunteered to find a new, shady location for her to sit.

And even his best friend, Michael Newton, was tripping all over himself to gain her attention.

What should have been comical at best, left Edward feeling uneasy instead.

Not understanding his reaction toward Bella, he turned his focus to Alice.

She looked as breathtaking as usual. She was wearing a yellow frock, and she had daisies interwoven throughout her hair.

The town banker, Jasper Whitlock, sat next to her. Edward regarded the two and wondered if there was any truth in Rose's earlier declaration.

 _Was Alice smitten with Jasper?_

While he observed them, he noticed Alice certainly looked happier in Jasper's company than she ever had with him. He also noted Alice seemed to be actively listening to whatever Jasper was saying.

Whenever Edward spent time with Alice, she typically did all the talking. And it was usually about fashion or some new product her family had gotten in their store.

For the first time, he realized that Alice had never once inquired about his interests. It had always been about her. She had never once attempted to get to know him.

Before he knew it, he found himself comparing her to Bella who couldn't seem to learn enough about his livelihood. Over the past week, she had bombarded him with question after question about soil, planting, and harvesting. He had enjoyed their conversations immensely, discovering she was not only lovely but also, intelligent.

A few minutes later, when he saw Jasper cover Alice's hand with his, Edward didn't experience the heartache he would have felt a week ago. Instead, he found himself turning back around to check on Bella.

* * *

Esme Cullen quietly watched her son as she sat with her husband beneath one of the few oak trees on the church's property. A small smile crossed her face as she saw the scene play out between Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

"What are you smiling about over there, Mrs. Cullen?" Carlisle said nudging her shoulder lightly with his.

"Oh, I think our boy may have finally realized there's more to life than Alice Brandon."

Puzzled, Carlisle looked over to his son who was now gazing at Bella.

Turning to his wife, he gave her a huge grin of relief.

* * *

August turned into September and with it came the arrival of Miss Chrishelle Cope who had been previously detained by a family emergency.

Because Edward was busy with the harvest, Carlisle and Esme made the journey to Lexington to pick up the teacher. This time, however, the trip was uneventful, and they all returned to the homestead in time for supper.

Since they now had an extra guest, Miss Cope was provided with Edward's room for her lodging. Edward still slept in the barn, and it was decided he would stay with the Newtons when the frigid winter months arrived.

Bella quickly fell into an easy routine at the Cullen residence. While Rose and Miss Cope were at school, she helped Esme with the household chores. In the afternoons, she diligently studied to take an exam to obtain her teaching certificate.

When Esme had informed her she could get a six-month teaching certificate from the county superintendent just by passing an exam, Bella had been ecstatic. Her dreams were once again within her reach. With a temporary certificate, she could teach a few terms and save enough money to further her own education.

But with each passing day, Bella seemed to spend less time thinking about having her own classroom and more time daydreaming about Edward Cullen.

She had never known anyone quite like the handsome, hard-working farmer. Almost from the moment she had met him, he had been so kind and patient with her. Instead of being annoyed by her inquisitive nature like her father and Riley had always been, he was gracious whenever she asked him questions about frontier life or farming. Even more surprising to her, he seemed just as interested in learning about her and listening to her opinions.

And every time her eyes met his, Bella thought her heart was going to thump right out of her chest. Something about him made her think about things she had never considered before ... such as marriage and a family of her own.

And even though she knew it was a sin to covet, she found herself wishing she were Alice Brandon. She would have given anything to be the one who Edward fancied.

The one who owned his heart.

* * *

September was one of the busiest months of the year for Edward. Both his corn and soybeans were ready for harvest.

The past two years during the harvest, he had never made time to come home for the evening meal. He had typically just packed sandwiches to eat, or his pa had brought something to him in the late afternoon.

But this year was different.

This year, he had asked Mike to help him a couple hours each afternoon so he could get back to the homestead in plenty of time to eat supper with Bella Swan.

If he could, Edward would spend every single moment of his day with the brown-eyed beauty. Over the past month, he had found himself completely captivated by her. She consumed his every thought. In fact, what he already felt for her made his infatuation with Alice Brandon seem like a silly, schoolboy crush.

Edward thanked the Good Lord he had never asked Alice to marry him. He now knew it would have been the biggest mistake of his entire life.

As he gazed over the table at Bella, he thought again about her dreams of becoming a teacher. He knew without a doubt she was going to pass the exam she had been studying for; she was the smartest person he had ever met.

She would be a schoolmarm in a matter of months. The thought made him both happy and sad. Happy because Bella would finally achieve her life's goal. Sad because his ma had told him the county forbade schoolmarms from being married.

Bella had to be single in order to apply for her teaching certificate.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered the pointed look his ma had given him when she relayed that particular information. She had always known him better than anyone and could already see what his heart desired.

Edward had assured his mother he would never do anything to stand in the way of Bella's dreams, but he was also determined to wait for her. Now, he just needed to convince her he was worth coming back for.

* * *

"So Bella and I went over all the questions from the teacher's exam yesterday," Chrissy Cope announced unexpectedly to the occupants at the breakfast table one early October morning. "She didn't get a single question wrong. She's ready."

"Didn't miss any questions at all? In all fourteen sections?" Esme exclaimed looking at Bella whose cheeks were flushing from being the center of attention.

"No, that's the thing! She studied for the advanced exam. Nineteen sections! Including Algebra, Geometry, Botany, and Physiology! I have no doubt she will easily earn the one year certificate!" Chrissy beamed.

Esme rose from her chair and enveloped Bella in her arms. "I'm so proud of you! What an accomplishment!"

"Thank you," Bella murmured still embarrassed.

"She better go take the test soon so she can find a teaching placement before the winter sets in." Chrissy advised before shoveling a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

Edward glared at the redheaded teacher over his cup of coffee. He had dreaded this day for weeks and here she was pushing his Bella out the door.

Noticing the daggers his son was shooting the schoolmarm, Carlisle lightly kicked him in the shin and mouthed "Stop it," before turning toward his guest and stating, "Chrissy, we're in no rush for Bella to leave. She's welcome to stay with us as long as she likes."

"Oh, I apologize." Chrissy said, upset at the thought of hurting Bella's feelings, "I didn't mean for it to sound that way."

"Of course you didn't," Bella soothed, taking Chrissy's hand in hers, "I know you're just looking out for me and I appreciate everything you've done to help me prepare for the test." She then turned to look at Carlisle and Esme. "And thank you. I can't even begin to express my gratitude to your entire family, but I think Chrissy's right. I should take the test and try to find a job."

* * *

Edward volunteered to drive her to the county seat of Lexington where the test would be administered the following Saturday.

They had to leave at dawn in order to make it for the eight a.m. examination time.

There were no clouds in the sky as the morning sun made its appearance, but the air was crisp. Though it wasn't quite cold enough for a coat, Bella was glad Esme had insisted she borrow one of her wool shawls for the trip.

"Hopefully, I can find a job before winter so you can have your old room back and won't have to stay with the Newtons," Bella said peeking from the edge of her bonnet. "I'm sure you miss sleeping in your own bed."

"I don't care about that room one bit, and I can think of a lot of things I would miss much more than some old bed. One in particular," he answered while he held the reins and stared intently at her.

"I still appreciate all the sacrifices you have made on my behalf," she responded in a tiny voice, "your entire family has been so good to me especially when I didn't deserve it. I was so horrible to you all. I lied and was deceitful."

Shocked by her words, he slowly pulled the team to a halt before turning toward her. "Bella, no one in my family thinks poorly of you or the decision you made that day. If anything, we're thankful. I know I thank God every single day for putting me in your path at the train station."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and it took several minutes before she summoned the composure to speak. "Thank you, Edward. I thank God as well."

"Now enough of that," he said gently rubbing away a tear with the pad of his thumb. "We best not tarry, or you'll be late for your test."

For the next hour, they rode in utter silence with the exception of the clop-clop of the horses' feet striking the ground.

Edward obsessed over the feel of her soft, smooth cheek.

Bella replayed each word of their conversation. Then she once again contemplated her feelings for the man who sat next to her. There was no more denying it, she was in love with Edward Cullen, and the sooner she found a job and moved away the better.

"So what do farmers do during the winter months?" Bella asked wanting to focus on anything but her impending broken heart.

"Oh, there's still plenty of work left to be done, but I'm really excited to begin drawing up the plans for my cabin so I can get started on it at the first thaw."

"Just think, this time next year, you will have a place of your own," Bella mused before adding, "you may even have a wife as well."

Bewildered by her last comment, he inquired, "A wife?"

Placing her hand over her mouth, Bella realized she had said that part aloud. "I apologize. It's none of my business."

"No, what did you mean? I want to know."

"It's just that Rose told me you're planning on asking Alice Brandon to marry you soon."

"Well, my little sister is wrong. Very wrong. In fact, Alice Brandon is engaged to Jasper Whitlock." Edward calmly stated.

Bella's eyes widened.

 _How did she not know this?_

"I'm sorry, Edward," she murmured, "I know you had feelings for her."

"I did at one time," he replied, "but it wasn't anything serious. Just a passing fancy. Nothing compared to the feelings I have for someone else," Edward paused to exhale before looking at her. "She's everything I think about and everything I want. I need her like the air I breathe."

Bella didn't respond to his declaration.

She couldn't.

After hearing Edward speak so intensely about another woman, she had difficulty maintaining her composure.

Now she just prayed she could focus enough to get through the examination.

* * *

When they arrived at the courthouse, Edward helped Bella down from the wagon. Concerned about her shift in demeanor, he asked if she was ill. She assured him she was fine as they walked into the building.

They had just reached the clerk's window when Bella heard a voice she never expected to hear again.

"Isabella? Oh, dear God, Isabella, it's you!"

Before she could even turn around completely, she found herself being lifted off the ground and swung around in the air.

"Riley?"

"Isabella! I can't believe it! You don't know how long I've been searching for you!" Riley exclaimed hugging her closely to his body.

"Ahem," Edward cleared his throat loudly, gaining their attention. The sight of another man hugging his Bella was tearing him apart.

"Edward, this is Riley Biers. Riley," Bella began, "this is Edward Cullen. I've been staying with his family. They've been so charitable to me. I honestly don't know what I would have done without them."

Riley shook Edward's hand. "I will never be able to thank you and your wife enough for taking care of my girl." Without giving Edward a chance to respond, he began explaining his quest to find Bella since learning of the deaths of her parents. "I've been in Wyoming the past three weeks, showing your photograph to everyone I met," he sighed rubbing his hand across his face. "I was beginning to think I would never see you again."

Edward was unable to concentrate on what the man was saying. After he had referred to Bella as his girl, he could think of little else.

"Oh, Riley," Bella sighed. "I feel horrible. I should have sent you a telegraph letting you know I was okay. I didn't realize you would be so worried."

"Why would you think I wouldn't worry?" Riley snapped. "I'm your intended. Of course, I was worried!"

Bella gazed at Riley in confusion.

"We're not engaged. Why would you even say such a thing?"

"Dumpling, you know your father wanted us to marry. I've had the ring for months. Your parents and I planned to make it official on your birthday last month."

"You and my parents planned to make it official?" Bella asked incredulously, the harsh tone of her voice drawing unwanted notice to them. "What about what I want?"

"Stop making a scene," he hissed, grabbing her by the elbow. "I will not have my wife acting in such a manner."

Already on edge, Edward lost it when he saw Riley put his hand on Bella in anger. Grasping Riley's arm, he twisted it as he lifted it away from her.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on her again," he seethed.

"Edmond?" Riley huffed, "this doesn't concern you. Again, thank you for taking care of Isabella, but your help is no longer required."

"You see Ronny," Edward scoffed, "that's where you're mistaken. This does concern me because Bella is my intended, not yours." Turning toward Bella, his gaze fell upon her questioning eyes, "I fell hopelessly in love with her almost from the moment we first met. Not only is she the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she's also the sweetest and smartest. She's my life. My air. A day without her would be like a day without breathing. I simply can't exist without her."

Bella gasped in astonishment. She had thought Edward was only trying to get rid of Riley, but then he said the part about breathing. It was the same thing he had said to her in the wagon.

Could she really be the one he had feelings for?

"Is it really me?" she asked in an anxious whisper.

"Who else could it be, sweet girl?" he replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to stand in the way of your dreams," he answered. "I still don't. I can wait if you still want to teach. I will wait however long it takes if you're mine at the end."

"Oh Edward," Bella sighed. "My dreams have changed. They changed almost from the moment I met you. You're all I think about. All my heart wants. I love you too."

They stood quietly in awe, basking in the newness of their relationship. Until an unwelcome sound interrupted their moment.

"Can _someone_ please explain what's going on?" Riley grumbled irritably.

Both Edward and Bella had completely forgotten about him. Turning toward her former friend, she said, "Ronny, I'm marrying Edmund, not you. That's what's going on."

And with that, she reached up and took Edward's arm before they headed out the door.

* * *

After settling on the hard bench of the wagon, Edward gazed upon Bella. He laid down the reins and seized her hands, enfolding them in his own. "Are you sure you don't want to go ahead and take the examination? There's still time."

Feeling the warmth of his skin against hers sent tingles of excitement up and down her spine. Blushing, she shook her head. "No, I'd rather head back to the homestead."

"If you're sure," he replied, raising one of her hands to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss. She smelled like sunshine; tasted like vanilla. Just as he had imagined. "I just want you to know I meant what I said about waiting. I know you've dreamed about becoming a schoolmarm since you were a young girl."

"Edward," Bella whispered. She lifted her chin until their eyes locked. "I meant what I said as well. You're my dream now."

"Then let's go home, sweet girl. We have a future to begin."


End file.
